


Shut Up and Dance with Me

by SolangeloFan17



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Athena mentioned, F/M, Hippie Zeus, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloFan17/pseuds/SolangeloFan17
Summary: Annabeth sighed. "I just was wondering...what exactly was my mom telling you? It looked like she was making a death threat.""Sorta"Choosing not to ask further, Annabeth steered his arms away from Hippie Zeus and towards the dance floor. Percy made a noise that sounded like a strangled cat."What are you doing?!""Seaweed Brain, do me a favor and shut up and dance with me"Woo! My first songfic. Percabeth. (Duh.)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 8





	Shut Up and Dance with Me

**A/N: This is just a Percabeth Songfic, but it will only be composed of the first stanza of the song. This is also my first songfic, so tell me how it goes!**

Annabeth was nowhere to be found. Percy was sure that she was there before the party, and he was also sure that she wouldn't have left for the life of her. Music started playing. He looked over at the big statue of Hippie Zeus.

_Oh don't you dare look back_

There she was! She turned around, feeling as if someone was watching her, to meet up with Percy's gaze.

_Just keep your eyes on me_

Annabeth's face immediately brightened considerably. She ran over to him, opening her mouth, then closing it. Looking down, she cleared her throat. Percy felt his mouth dry up.

_I said you're holding back_

"You're holding back."

Her head jerked up, her eyes widening. "What?"

"I said, you're holding back. What is it?"

Annabeth sighed. "I just was wondering...what exactly was my mom telling you? It looked like she was making a death threat."

"Sorta"

Choosing not to ask further, Annabeth steered his arms away from Hippie Zeus and towards the dance floor. Percy made a noise that sounded like a strangled cat.

"What are you doing?!"

"Seaweed Brain, do me a favor and shut up and dance with me"

"My pleasure"

Annabeth then stomped on his foot, clearly putting Percy on quiet mode. He tried not to focus on the fact that Annabeth was holding his hands.

_She said shut up and dance with me_

  
_This woman is my destiny_

  
_She said oh oh oh_

  
_Shut up and dance with me_


End file.
